Red Rubies
by lukelnrd
Summary: Link has a wonderful night with Zelda, but when his shadow gets involved he'll have to make a choice. One that will change his life forever. (M rated for violence and sexual themes later on. Reader discretion is advised.)


**_This is my first sort of romance type FF so give me ideas. This first chapter is just sort of an intro there'll be more romance in the next one._**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

A beam of sunlight hit my face as I woke from my midday nap. The light crept through the leaves and branches of the tree I was under and made a bright streak across my forehead and into my eye. The noonday sun was warm on my otherwise shaded face. I blinkingly opened my eyes to the vast emerald field that lie before me. The wind blew the blades of green gently every which way. The noise of birds chirping and my horse Epona's quiet snoring broke the silence.

I took a moment to stretch my sore limbs out and check the bandage on my arm to see if it needed replacing. It was smeared with red and seemed to be coming off. Whilst checking my satchel to see if I had any more cloth, I took out a locket in the shape of a triangle. The triangle was made up of three separate ones with one on the top and two under it. The locket was a token given to me by the ruler of Hyrule; Zelda had given it to me to confirm my role as the Hero of Twilight.

Epona stirred in her slumber as I got up to stretch more. I had just warded off some bokoblins; evil monsters that resemble humans but lack any intelligence or morals. They had caught me by surprise as I was feeding Epona. Luckily they backed off once I slashed a few of their buddies in two. The wound the captain of that squadron of beasts still stung a bit and had the starting marks of a scar over it.

I picked up my satchel with my non-injured arm and slung it over my shoulder along with my shield. I picked up a golden and violet sheath with a godly purple hilt protruding from the top. I attached it to my back and picked my gloves up. There was a tear in the index finger of one and the other was stained with scarlet.

"Well Epona I guess we're stopping by Hyrule castle before we head out."She snorted approval as she stood. I pet her mane as she steadied herself. The castle was another 20 kilometers from where we were. It'd take about an hour to get there. "You want a treat before we head out?" I reached into my bag and got out a carrot for the young mare. I placed it flat on my palm and let her scoop it up in her mouth. "Better?" she whinnied with glee. I hopped up onto her back and kicked at her sides to go. She trotted along the path north towards the spires of Hyrule castle.

About half way there I saw a broken down wagon in a ditch on the side of the main road. It had singed wheels which were sunken into the mud a little bit. The top was missing and its innards were exposed. There were various trading items and supplies inside of it along with many decorated and adorned pots and vases. It seemed to have been abandoned recently.

I got off Epona and slowly walked towards the wagon. I draw the master sword from its sheath and cautiously walked to the other side of the wagon. There was a giant hole in the hull of the vehicle and it seemed to be empty. I lit my lantern and crouched through the hole. The inside had a very pungent odor of flowers. There was no sign of human or Hylian presence.

A rat scurried past one of the boxes. I followed it with my eyes to a pair of black boots. I studied them for a second, wondering at the intense ebony. It was warming to me, comforting. As if I was 5 again and in my guardian, Rusl's embrace. I'd always loved the color black; it was like a friend to me. Sometimes I would go outside and just stare into the empty void of the night sky. It was hypnotizing at times.

I looked above the boots expecting to see another shelf of items. Instead I saw a pair of shining crimson rubies. Looking closer I saw pupils form inside of them. They were eyes. I jumped back and got into an attack posture. When I looked back I saw a mirror in place of the fiery, gem like eyes. I quickly looked side to side, keeping my sword at the ready, examining the rest of the area.

"Must've been my imagination." I muttered to myself.

I shook off the image of the eyes and went back to Epona. She was grazing on some nearby clover. Her coat was shinning hazel in the afternoon sun. The marble white mane she was born with swayed in the breeze. I mounted her once more and we galloped off to castle town.

The town was bustling as always; people with trade items running every which-way, vendors selling rare jewels and expensive goods from around Hyrule, carnival games scamming people out of their money. I walked towards the castle town Malo-Mart to get more supplies. I hid the Triforce pendant to conceal that I was The Hero.

There was a sale on the magic armor. I bought a few potions, some arrows, bandages, and a new set of gloves. A necklace in the corner caught my eye. It was inlaid with blue and red gems with a heart locket at the end.

"How much for this?" I asked the vendor.

"Fifty rupees sir!" he said while doing his weird dance he always did.

"Hmm… I'll take this too." I tossed a purple rupee to him and picked up the necklace and put it in my pouch.

"Thank you for your business!" he exclaimed as I exited.

I thought it would be a good idea to visit Zelda and see how the repairs on the castle were doing. It was broken in my fight against the evil king Ganondorf. He'd almost killed me in that final fight; it was lucky Zelda had her light arrows to stun him. His yellow eyes still make me shudder when I think of them, all the hate and evil in his gaze when I stabbed him in the chest.

As I reached the gate to Hyrule castle I was stopped by two guards fully clad in steel armor. They crossed their spears in front of my path and simultaneously commanded, "HALT. STATE YOUR BUSINESS." I showed the pendant of the Triforce to them and they allowed me passage.

The castle courtyard was enormous. There were bushes and shrubs everywhere along with fountains and statues of all sizes and shapes. Workers were scrambling, picking up debris and ruble from the main tower. Scaffolds littered the roof with people running along them, shouting orders, and rebuilding. I looked around for any sign of Zelda. A man in a helmet and builders suit came up to me. He was a stout man with a scraggily beard and large, green, eyes.

"What do ya' need?" His voice was deep and strained.

"I'm looking for princess Zelda sir."

"She's in the main room in the castle, overseeing the remodeling of it." He pointed to the huge front doors of the massive structure. I nodded to him and walked towards the entrance.

I turned the doorknob and entered the main room of the castle. There were maids and workers rushing around with paint and furniture and other décor. Zelda was in the midst of it all giving orders and signing delivery forms. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing simple pants and a shirt. She appeared to be tired beyond belief.

"Hey Link!" she said as she walked towards me, dodging around workers.

"Hello your highness." I mockingly said while over dramatizing a bow. She rolled her eyes at me and led me to a lounge where there wasn't so much noise.

"So what brings you here?" she asked with a smile. I sat on a couch and replaced my gloves with the ones I bought. "I was in town and thought I'd check on how the repairs were doing," as I said that she noticed the bandage on my arm, "Oh Nayru what happened!" she grabbed my bicep and unwrapped the wound. I brushed her hand off. "Just a few bokoblins, nothing big." I reassured her.

"You really need to take it easy Link,"

"and you don't?" I asked "You're the one who looks like they've been fighting monsters."

"Maybe I have been. There's just been so much stress in rebuilding this place."

I grabbed her arm, "Well I think you need a break,"

she pulled back, "And leave my subjects?"

I looked at her, "You can put someone in charge can't you?"

"Yes but…"

I looked at her slyly, "But…?"

She sighed, "Fine I guess I can take a little break. Just let me get cleaned up okay?" I nodded while standing up. She walked through a door and went off into her room to change.

* * *

_**So how was it? Please review and favorite. Thanks.**_


End file.
